


Parental Guidance Suggested

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [78]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we deluding ourselves, Gideon?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Guidance Suggested

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. I just realized Hotch is the only sibling who doesn’t show up in this story. He's there but I just never found a conversation for him.

“It’s a really good plan.” Sarah said as she put her change in her pocket and they walked out of the Georgetown Diner.

“I've spent the years perfecting it and so far, so good. There's a chance a big Division I school might not pick me up.” Derek zipped up his Chicago Bulls starter jacket, a gift from Dave. “I haven’t been playing much but I did get to play a half in our last game. I threw for a first down and then a touchdown. So there's a chance I might have to go for a higher tier Division II school. I won't be too upset if I get a full scholarship.”

“I bet you won't be. What about after college? Do you think the NFL is a realistic goal?”

“It’s a pipe dream, just like every kid who can throw a ball. I know I'm good enough but I have to stay real. Professional football, even college ball, will take a horrible toll on my body. I’ll probably just combine Plan A and Plan B, enlisting in the Marines after I get my degree. I know Dad was in the military and he was proud of that time. Uncle Dave was in the Marines…he always says it made a man out of him.”

“Why do you call him Uncle Dave?” Sarah asked.

“Well he's not my dad but he's one of the good guys. He’s family but not blood, you know?”

“But you call your adoptive mother Erin?”

“It’s a long story really.” Derek replied.

“And you talk about Jason more than any of them combined.”

“Jason cared about me when I didn’t have a thing. He never asked for anything in return, not even my trust. He earned it over time. That was as important to him as it was to me. He’s truly my brother…he's family. There are some bonds thicker than blood.”

Before Sarah could answer, a short honk got their attention. Derek saw Emily getting out of the Mustang and waved at her. She waved back.

“That’s my big sister, Emily. C'mon, I’ll introduce you.”

Morgan walked halfway down the block with a big smile. He stopped in front of the car.

“Jason asked me to pick you up.” Emily said. “I hope it’s OK.”

“It’s fine. Emily Prentiss, I want to introduce you to my big sister, Sarah Morgan. Sarah, this is my big sister Emily Prentiss.”

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Emily extended her hand and smiled. “Do you mind if I give you a hug?”

“I guess not.”

It was awkward for Sarah but she felt Emily Prentiss was genuine. So she hugged her back and tried to smile. Something about this family felt off; it was hard to put her finger on. She didn’t want to ask Derek too many questions. She didn’t want him to feel as if she was pressuring him. But Sarah wanted to make sure her little brother was safe.

“Hi!”

The small voice from inside the car made Sarah jump. She looked at the little blonde girl who was wearing a big smile.

“Are you Derek’s sister?’ she asked.

“Yes I am.” Sarah nodded. “What's your name?”

“I'm Ashley; I'm his sister too. Right Derek?”

“Absolutely.” Derek nodded. “I better go; it’s getting late and it’s cold out here. Are you going to be OK going back to the dorms?”

“I'm fine.”

“Maybe you can come to my game on Friday. I'm hoping the coach keeps giving me time so I can prove myself. These are just intramural practice games but they’re weeding out the weak links.”

“I’ll try.” Sarah said. “Just call me and let me know where and what time. I really want to meet your parents though Derek. It’s important to me to see where my little brother’s been all this time.”

“Oh well um, the thing is…”

“I'm sure that would be cool Sarah.” Emily gently interjected. “Erin and Uncle Dave work a lot but we can get something together. Derek’s games are on Friday afternoon at Georgetown Day. We usually do pizza and movie night in the evening. I'm sure everyone will be so glad to meet you.”

“You call him Uncle Dave too.” Sarah said.

“We all do.”

“Uncle Dave is awesome!” Ashley exclaimed. “He's in the FBI and puts serial killers in jail.”

“Hey munchkin.” Emily glanced back at the eight year old. “Put your head back in the car. It’s cold out here.”

“Bye Sarah!”

“Goodbye. I’ll see you on Friday Derek.”

“OK, see ya.”

He went around the car, getting in on the passenger side as Emily climbed into the driver’s seat. Ashley buckled her seatbelt in the back.

“Emily, I didn’t mean to stick you with this.”

“What do you mean sticking me with it? We’re family and we stick together.”

“Do you think they’ll help us though? We’re not really Erin and Uncle Dave’s problem.”

“Derek you know they don’t feel that way about us. Of course they’ll help if they can.”

“I’ll call them.” he said. “Sarah’s my sister so I’ll take responsibility for making sure this goes right.”

“If that’s what you want.” Emily looked at him as she pulled out of the parking space and into busy Tuesday night traffic. “I'm sure they’ll want to help.”

“I wish I was as sure. I don’t want anything bad to happen because of me. Seeing Sarah again is really awesome but it’s complicated too.”

“I know. It’s more awesome though right?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Morgan smiled.

“The complicated should get less complicated over time.”

“But will we have to make up fake parents every time she wants to come over? I'm kinda hoping she won't come over too much.”

“College should keep her pretty busy.” Emily replied. “We’ll invite her over a few times though so she won't be suspicious about anything. There's nothing to be suspicious about but Sarah hasn’t seen you since you were nine, Derek. 

“All that time she probably ran through all the worse-case scenarios in her head. Now she knows you're safe and seem happy. She just wants to make sure it’s true. I can't blame her; I’d do the same thing. Don’t worry because we’re going to make sure that she knows.”

“OK.”

“Don’t worry. Promise me that you won't worry.”

“I wish I could. I need something to distract me.”

“I have two words for you mister…driving lessons.”

“I'm listening.” A small smile came back to his face.

***

He could’ve taken the easy way out and had surely thought about it. He thought about it repeatedly while reading and taking two chapters of notes for biology class. He even tried to read another chapter of _Wuthering Heights_ for English but it was boring and Derek was distracted. So before he gave up and just went to bed he made the phone call.

“Hello.”

“Hey Uncle Dave, its Derek.”

“What's up kid? Is everything alright?”

“Can I ask you a fun question before I get to the hard stuff?”

“You know you can ask me anything.” Dave replied.

“I’ll be sixteen in April. I know that’s a few months away but are you going to teach me to drive?”

“You know I will.”

“Will you teach me in the Mangusta?” Derek asked.

“Well that’s going to be something we can discuss as it gets closer. I’ll think about it.”

“OK, that’s cool. I need to talk to Erin. Is she there please?”

“Is this the hard stuff?” Dave asked.

“Yeah.”

“OK, hold on.”

Dave had no idea what was going on but he passed the phone to his wife. She had no idea why Derek Morgan would want to talk to her either. It had been a long day so she hoped it wasn’t bad. Erin took the phone from Dave.

“Hello Derek.”

“Hi. I know this is weird and there's no way for it not to be weird so I’ll just get it over with.”

“Is everything alright?”

“My older sister Sarah found me.” Derek said. “She goes to Georgetown now and she wants to be a part of my life. I want that too. Her parents traced all my paperwork and stuff…it basically said you adopted me. 

“So she wants to meet my family and I can't let her know that it’s just us. Jason is worried that in trying to protect me, or thinking she is, Sarah could report us or something. I can't let that happen so I have to ask you, and Uncle Dave, for this favor. This Friday after my football game could you guys come over and pretend to be our parents?”

“What time do you need us to be there?”

“Well my game is at 3:30 and should be over in like 45 minutes or an hour. I think five would probably be a good time. We do pizza and movie night on Friday so Emily invited Sarah over. I'm really sorry I gotta ask you guys but…”

“Derek, don’t apologize.” Erin said. “It’s a miracle that you and your sister were reunited after all this time. Whatever Dave and I can do to help, we’re going to do it.”

“I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome.”

“Well goodnight Erin and tell Uncle Dave I said goodnight too.”

“I will. Goodnight, Derek.”

He hung up the phone just as Jason walked into his room.

“Hey, I knocked but you didn’t hear me. Were you on the phone?”

“I called Erin and Uncle Dave. They agreed to come over on Friday while Sarah is here and be our parents. I really owe them one.”

“No you don’t.” Jason shook his head. “Erin told me once that when family asks you to repay them for support they just become neighbors or the people you work with.”

“Erin isn’t exactly family.” Morgan smirked.

“That’s where you guys are all wrong. No, she's not maternal to us and difficult to get to know but she's definitely family. She didn’t even blink about helping you, did she?”

“No.”

“So just cut her a little slack.” Jason said.

“I will. I do appreciate this even if I'm worried about Sarah meeting everyone.”

“I think she’ll like everyone. Just because you're her brother Derek, and you love her very much, doesn’t mean it won't take time to get to know each other again. It’s been six years…things have changed for the both of you.”

“So feeling like she's a complete stranger is normal?” Derek asked. “I expected us to fall back into being family; that’s how it always happened inside my head. But really I feel kinda uncomfortable around her. I don’t want to feel that way…she’s my sister.”

“It is a normal feeling. The truth is that she’s a stranger right now. I think as long as you keep trying then you'll look up and time will pass and you'll be better acquainted. Just go with the flow.”

“OK, I will.” Derek smiled and nodded. “I need to go to bed.”

“Friday is going to be great.” Jason gave him the thumbs up.

“Are we deluding ourselves, Gideon?”

“No. It’ll take time for everyone but we have time. Get some sleep, OK?”

“OK, goodnight Gideon.”

“Goodnight.”

***

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jason smiled as he, Emily, and Spencer approached Erin. She sat on the Georgetown Day bleachers. She was dressed for cold weather in jeans, boots, and a purple ski jacket with lavender scarf, gloves, and earmuffs. She had a travel coffee mug in her hands.

“I thought the least I could do was to come and see my kid play.” She smiled.

“I'm sure Derek will appreciate it.” Emily said as they sat in front of Erin. 

She and Jason had coffee too; Spencer had hot cocoa with whipped cream on top. He had some dairy issues but he was a sucker for hot cocoa. It was cold outside and the game would probably only last about 45 minutes. Coach Haas played two fifteen minute halves with time outs. 

Most of the guys out there were just trying to get a spot on the team, even if it was as a bench warmer. Derek was already officially the third string quarterback. He volunteered for intramural to boost his skill and to show the coach that he had stamina and heart. Hotch sometimes called him Rudy because all he wanted was a chance to play.

“Is Sarah Morgan here yet?” Erin asked, looking around at the sixty or so faces. Most were students but there were a few random parents there. They wanted to cheer on their son who probably didn’t have a chance in hell of making the team. Still, the support meant a lot.

“She's over in the corner with the black peacoat and multi-colored hat.” Emily said as she waved to her. Sarah’s wave back was tentative. “I'm not entirely sure she likes us though I don’t want to jump to conclusions.”

“Might it be a race thing? I know there are people who don’t like the idea of African-American kids being raised by white families, or even multi-cultural ones.”

“Derek’s mom was white, Erin.” Jason replied.

“She was? I had no idea.”

“I don't know what it is but its something.” Emily said. “I think Derek feels it too and it keeps him from getting close to her.”

“Are we sure that Sarah is really Derek’s sister?” Erin asked.

“They look similar.” Jason said. “And she had the pictures of the Morgan kids with their mother. Plus Morgan was nine the last time he saw her; the face is seared in his memory. Maybe you can look into her…she says she's a freshman at Georgetown University. Don’t you know someone there?”

“Yes, and I will look into her.”

“Hopefully Sarah will feel better when she gets to know the whole family.” Emily said. 

“You're a good family.” Erin replied.

“It means a lot to me that you said that.” Jason smiled at her.

“I mean it. C’mere dear boy.”

Jason moved up to the bleacher where she sat. Erin put her arm around him, pressing a kiss on his temple. “I love you very much.” she whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.”

“There he is!” Spencer exclaimed as a group of boys ran onto the field. “Go Morgan! Yay!”

Emily cheered loudly too and even Erin did. They could see Derek grin before going into a huddle with his teammates.

“Dave should be at your place by four.” Erin said as Jason rejoined Emily on the bleacher. “He's going to buy too many pizzas and plenty of Buffalo wings. He's also taking over a few things to make it look like we live there. Oh, and he said he would have another chat with Ashley for you Emily.”

“Thanks. I know she understands but I just want to dot the Ts and cross the Is. This means a lot to Derek and to all of us.”

“I can't believe his sister’s here.” Erin said. “It’s a miracle after all they’ve been through.”

***

“Your house is nice, Derek.” Sarah smiled as they walked to the door together. “And your family seems like nice people.”

“They're fantastic. I don’t know what I’d do if Gideon hadn't saved me.”

Sarah had gotten a ride back to the house with Jason, Emily, Spencer, and Morgan. At the field she was introduced to Spencer and Erin. Sarah was cordial but also kind of quiet. Once they got to the house, Jason unlocked the door and let them all in. Penelope rushed into the living room.

“ _Did you win Morgan? Did you kick butt?”_

_“What? Baby girl, who are you talking to? What do you think?”_

_“I think that you totally kicked butt.” She grinned._

_“Better believe it.”_

_Penelope jumped in his arms and hugged him. Morgan kissed her cheek._

_“You kinda smell like you got into a fight with a zebra or something.” The 12 year old turned up her nose._

_“I know, I gotta shower.”_

_“Why didn’t you shower back at school?” Sarah asked. She took off her coat, handing it to Emily._

_“Oh no, don’t do the shared shower thing.” Morgan shook his head. “I like my own space. I'm gonna go upstairs and do that so I can get some grub. I’ll be back.”_

_“Thanks for introducing me!” Penelope exclaimed._

_“My bad, baby girl!”_

_“I'm Penelope.” She said. “Are you Sarah?”_

_“Yes.” She nodded._

_“It’s so great to meet you. I'm Morgan’s little sister. Don’t tell anyone but,” she lowered her voice. “I'm his favorite.”_

_“Well it’s nice to meet you too, Penelope.” Sarah shook her hand._

_“Penelope, could you introduce Sarah around?” Emily said. “She's already met Ashley and Spencer but not the rest of the family.”_

_“Sure, no problem.” The bubbly blonde took her hand. “C'mon, everyone is so excited to meet you._ ”

“I'm just so glad you're alright.” Sarah hugged him. “I spent so many sleepless nights worrying the worse.”

“It hasn’t all been a picnic in the park. But since I've found my family I've been in a great place.” He smiled.

“You're in a fancy private school with a nice house. I say it’s a great place. Do you want to get together for lunch or something next week?”

“I get really busy with school, football, and being a big brother. Let me call you when I'm sure I have the time.”

“Do you promise not to be a stranger?”

“I promise.” Derek nodded. “Uncle Dave can take you to the train, or even back home if you want. His FBI spidey sense went off like crazy when you said you were going to walk by yourself.”

“I'm alright, but please thank him for me. We’ll talk soon.”

“See ya.”

They walked out onto the porch together. Sarah walked down the steps, waving as she walked past Dave’s Suburban. Derek waved back and watched until she disappeared around the corner headed for the train. Shivering, he dashed back into the house.

“Where's Erin?” he asked. JJ and Penelope were in the den cleaning up crumbs and stuff. After a dinner of pizza, Buffalo wings, and iced tea, the family made their way to the den for a movie. The standard bickering went on before they settled on _The Addams Family_.

“She's in the kitchen making tea I think.” JJ said. “Your sister is overly polite but nice, Morgan.”

“Some of us weren't raised by wolves, Jareau.” He gave her plait a friendly tug.

“Whatever dude.” She stuck out her tongue.

Derek went and stood in the kitchen doorway. Sure enough Erin was preparing some tea. Emily was cleaning up since she had kitchen duty this week. Jason and Dave played a game of chess at the kitchen table.

“Erin?”

She turned around and was shocked when Derek ran to her. He hugged her fiercely; she had no idea how to respond. She smiled when she remembered to hug him back.

“Thank you so much.” he said.

“You're welcome.”

He moved away as quickly as he gripped her. The two of them had never been friends but lived under a peace accord that stated as long as Derek got good grades and didn’t do anything insane then Erin wouldn’t come down on him. There were times he felt guilty for liking Dave so much, even loving him, while being a bit indifferent to his wife. It was Erin after all who put her ass on the line “adopting” Derek. If Sarah’s dad was law enforcement and the paperwork stood up to his scrutinizing eye then she did a good job.

“You’ve done a lot for me. I need to say thank you and probably never have.” Derek said.

“You’ve thanked me. You’ve excelled in school and stay out of trouble and have been a good sibling to everyone in this house.” Erin said. “That’s all the thanks I need.”

“OK. You know you're the best, right Uncle Dave?” Derek turned to Rossi.

“As a matter of fact I did.” Rossi grinned. “Up high, kid.”

Derek smiled and gave him a high five.

“I'm gonna go upstairs and relax.” 

“Can you check on the munchkins?” Emily asked. “I have no doubt that Spencer is sound asleep but Ashley…”

“No problem. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Derek.” They all said in unison.

“Do you want coffee?” Erin asked Dave. She sat the tea and the plastic honey jar in front of Jason. Then she kissed the top of his raven curls.

“No, it’s a little too late. I'm alright baby.”

“I see checkmate in five.” She whispered to Jason.

“I see it in three…I think.”

“Go and get him.” Erin smiled.

“Hey woman, whose side are you on?” Dave asked.

“I thought the conversation made it clear.” She winked at her husband. Erin went over to her purse and grabbed her cigarette case. She walked to the sliding glass door but Jason’s voice stopped her.

“It’s freezing out there.” he said.

“I know that. I need this…it’s been a long day.”

“You can come up to my room.” Emily said.

“Come up to your room?” Erin asked raising her eyebrow.

“Well you don’t have to say it like that. I'm not going to murder you Erin. I just know what its like to have a long day and really need a smoke.”

“Do you?”

“Erin, its only if you want to.” Emily held back her exasperation. “I'm going upstairs to have one and you're welcome to join me. But if you prefer the January night air that’s fine with me too.”

“You're too young to smoke.” Erin replied.

“I tell her that all the time.” Jason didn’t look up from the chessboard.

“Be quiet you. I'm an adult, at least according to the law, thank you very much.”

“Alright.”

Erin nodded, following Emily out of the kitchen. The den was now empty as they walked through. Then they walked through the living room, which the family rarely used. Upstairs, Emily walked into her dark bedroom and turned on the wall sconce. She had one on her ceiling as well but wanted something softer. It had been a long day and a long week.

“Make yourself comfortable.” She said. “You can use the crank to open the window. I need to check on the kids; be right back.”

“Thank you.” Erin nodded, looking around the room. 

Something about it was so Emily with its maroon walls and music posters. The bookshelves were filled with books and there were pictures everywhere. Most were her siblings but Erin assumed the ones taped to her closet mirror were her friends. There was a prom picture of her and Jason right by her bed on the nightstand. 

There was one of her parents behind that…Erin knew what they looked like from newspaper articles of their deaths. A dual cassette, three-disc CD changer sat on top of her dresser along with various toiletries and a jewelry box that looked like a tiny version of an old school bureau. The room was warm and welcoming, clean but not quite tidy, and there was a window seat. Erin loved window seats so she sat there.

Emily poked her head into JJ and Penelope’s room first. Penelope was sound asleep while JJ lay in her bed reading a magazine. She also had a pair of big earphones on. When she saw Emily she gave her the thumbs up. The older teenager did the same and then tapped her watch. JJ nodded. 

Emily closed the door and walked down the hall to check on the munchkins. They were both sound asleep; Ashley’s blankets hanging off the bed. She went in to fix them and make sure the eight year old was covered. Kitty meowed but them just curled up and went back to sleep. Emily crept out of the room and went back into hers, closing the door. Erin sat in the window seat with her Marlboro Mild and cup of tea.

“You don’t mind music do you?” Emily asked.

“No, that’s fine. Your room is very lovely.”

“Thanks.”

Emily put on her favorite love songs show before going to sit down on her bed. As John Waite sang, she reached into the nightstand drawer for her cloves.

“Do you like ballerinas?” Erin asked. “That must be a silly question but…I don’t know a lot about you.”

“Dancing was one of my few happy childhood memories.” Emily replied. “My parents had me in ballet from the time I was three until they sent me to boarding school at 10. I danced for some of the best teachers in the world.”

“I danced as a little girl as well. And then fencing took over my life.”

“You were a fencer?” Emily’s brown eyes widened.

“I loved it; I still love it. I'm really glad you and Jason aren’t shacked up.”

“We live together and aren’t married. My grandmother would call that shacking up.”

“I think you know what I mean.” Erin said.

“We’re not.” Emily shook her head deeply inhaled the clove. She could feel the muscles all over her body loosen as the sweet poison moved through her bloodstream.

“Why not? I mean honestly, I would be.”

“I don’t think of you as the shacking up type, at least not so young. Jason and I both know that what the kids see, and what kind of environment they grow up, is our number one priority right now. We’re de facto parents and seeing us love and help each other is important. Seeing us shacked up, as you call it, isn’t the best right now. When I turn 18 and am in college we will share a bed. We already share a life…the rest is incidental.”

“And you smoke?” Erin asked.

“I have one in the morning, one at the end of the night, and occasionally some in between. I'm a social smoker for sure and sometimes I enjoy being quite social.”

“Hmm.” She nodded and just smoked her cigarette.

Carly Simon sang and both women relished the music and the silence. There were many things Emily wanted to say, conversations she wanted to begin, but something about it didn’t feel right. Who knew when she would have Erin to herself again? But if they had something more than a tentative peace accord, if they were actually something like friends, it would shift gravity in the Earth’s core and surely kill them all. Emily didn’t want to be responsible for that. She was responsible for enough.

“Jason loves you very much.” Erin said.

“The feeling is mutual. I've loved him for as long as I've known him. I know you’ve thought over the years that my feelings aren’t real or are fleeting. I can't say what you’ve felt about Jason’s. I assure you that they aren’t. 

“I love him so much I can barely breathe.” Emily touched her heart, which beat faster just thinking about him. “When we’re not together I'm thinking about the next time we’re going to be. He’s my other half, my soul mate and I don’t care if it sounds lame or people think I'm too young. I'm lucky; I'm blessed even if I'm not sure I believe in that. Something believes in me…Jason believes in me.”

“I love Jason with my whole heart. I never got the chance to promise his mother that I would take care of him but I will.”

“So will I. We’re in this whole crazy life together.”

Erin finished her cigarette and her tea. She stood up from the window seat.

“Thanks for letting me use your room. Are you going back downstairs?”

“I have to talk to Derek. Thanks for doing what you did tonight. It meant a lot to him and to all of us.”

“It wasn’t a problem. I'm really happy that he and his sister found each other again. Whatever Dave and I can do to help, we’re going to do. Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight.”

Erin left the room and Emily watched her go. The long week was finally over. She would happily spend her weekend relaxing with her family. On Sunday she and Jason would probably make French toast together. 

Zoë was coming over tomorrow to hang out. They would probably take over Jason’s room to watch a movie. Boyfriends and college prospects would dominate the conversation. Letters would come in the mail over the next month or so. It would be a tense and exciting time for all of them.

“Hey.” Morgan walked through the half opened door.

“Hi.” Emily smiled as she took one last puff and put out the clove.

“I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Did you have a good evening with Sarah?”

“Yeah.” he nodded. “I'm going with the flow and its good.”

“It’s always good to have a plan. So you’ll see each other again soon?”

“I hope she can come to my football games. It’s a good way to spend some time together and get to know each other. We’re working it out. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Derek.”

Emily got up and went downstairs. If Jason had found checkmate in three, and didn’t get roped into another match, Dave and Erin would be heading out soon. A little couch cuddling would be perfect to put everything right in the universe.

***


End file.
